The present invention relates to a method for consistent, quick, and easy display and interchange of pocket squares/handkerchiefs from the pocket of a suit, jacket, dress, or any other clothing apparel to create a stylish appearance.
The current practice of wearing a pocket square requires folding a square, or otherwise, shaped cloth and inserting it into the breast pocket of a man's suit coat. Pocket squares are also displayed from jackets, dresses, or any other pocket of a garment. As used herein, the term “pocket” will generally refer to any enclosure used to display a handkerchief from an article of clothing. The pocket square should visibly protrude from the pocket for all to see. The experience of wearing a pocket square should provide the wearer with increased confidence and style.
Several fundamental problems exist with conventional folded pocket squares:
The first problem requires the user to know how to properly fold the square and properly insert it into the pocket. This step is time consuming and frustrating because the neatly folded square may not fit the first time (too big or small) and have to be re-folded or the fold gets disrupted during insertion, which requires refolding. Additionally, an improperly folded square could create an unsightly bulge in the pocket of the garment from which it is displayed.
The second problem is once a pocket square is properly folded and placed into a suit pocket, it will typically move throughout the day which results in it not being visible or, worse, it becomes disheveled which can impact the confidence of the wearer. Also when the user desires to quickly swap out different colors and styles to go with the wearer's outfit, each change of the pocket square requires another folding process.
Various methods have previously been proposed to solve the problems associated with conventional pocket squares. The most common solution features a device that cradles a pre-folded pocket square or pre-sewn, pre-folded pocket square portion into an envelope or pouch that can be inserted into the pocket. A problem with current cradle-type solutions that hold a full size square is that inserting the pocket square into the pocket can be difficult and time consuming and continues to require the user to fold the square or remove the cradling or support device from the pocket in order to interchange the displayed pocket square. Solutions that cradle pre-folded pocket squares require careful and skillful folding to achieve the desired look and can also leave an unsightly bulge in the users pocket and require the user to fully insert the cradled pocket square into the pocket for proper display.
Other solutions feature pre-sewn, pre-folded pocket squares permanently or temporarily fixed onto, within, or over a mounting device made for easy insertion into the pocket. The mounting devices may enable the proper display of the pocket square but require the user to fully insert the pocket square device into the pocket, which can be time consuming and frustrating as not all pockets are of equal depth. Also because pockets have varying depths, some solutions contain adjustment features for enabling the proper height of the pocket square. However, if the user desires to switch pocket squares between garments he/she may need to readjust the depth of these devices. Also many of these solutions cannot be laundered as they frequently contain fibrous materials. Additionally, when the aforementioned solutions are viewed outside of the pocket it is obvious to others that the pocket square is of the non-conventional kind as most are pre-folded and/or pre-sewn and have obvious features used for insertion or centering in the pocket.
Despite all prior attempts, there remains a need in the art for a solution with an ability to quickly and easily swap out the displayed pocket square while using a common and fashionable base that affords height adjustments for various sized pockets. Further, there exists a need in the art for a quickly interchangeable pocket square system with non-obvious attachment means so as to have a more conventional look when the pocket square is viewed outside of the pocket. There also exists a need in the art for an attractive and useful base component that allows for infinite adjustment and space for discreet storage of other items.